object_survival_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer
Hammer is an antagonist in OSI. He is mainly claimed this due to yelling and insulting Loggy. Personality He's a typical example of what some of the object show community members call: "mean" or "jerk". He's known as that due to insulting Loggy and yelling. He thinks of himself as a strong player, as shown in Episode 19. He is one of the people known to not be able to accept losing. 'Episodes:' Episode 1: Beginning The Fight: Hammer is first seen being teleported with all the other newbies. Hammer is chosen first for Donut's team. Hammer gets out in the second round of the challenge. Hammer later yells at Loggy for losing and than is glad as Shovel takes his side as Hammer yells at Loggy about how Shovel is her tool buddy. His team loses and He must face elimination. Episode 2: Maze for Days: Hammer is first seen in the opening scene, as He is talking to Shovel, about how He is happy his team lost so weaker objects like Loggy can be eliminated. Shovel weakly agrees, as Screwdriver comes over and says Hammer is alright. At the elimination Hammer is in the bottom two with Soft Ball but it is Hammer who is eliminated with 5 votes. Hammer is put into a rocket and is astounded He was eliminated first and was sent flying away. Episode 3: Out-Stand-ing Objects: Hammer is in B.O.L, when Shovel gets inside and Hammer says "What?! Shovel?! NOOOOO!" Episodes 4 - 5 Hammer does not appear in this episodes. Episode 6: Dangerous Darts: Hammer talks for the rejoining audition. Episode 7: Sink Sank Sunk Hammer appears in the glass box with the other 5 eliminated contestants and is one of the two to not get any votes, and He is sent back to the B.O.L. Episodes 8 - 11 Hammer does not appear in this episode. Episode 12A: The Loser Royale Hammer is first seen being dropped in with the other 10 eliminated contestants. Hammer hops onto the bar and holds it. Hammer outlasts, Sugary, Pillowy, Stinky Cheesy, Cotton Ball, and Lemon. Than we have a moment where Hammer talks to Loggy about not messing this up for him, as the viewers will never vote him back in, and because his personality is mean, their is nothing He can do about, and that this is his only chance. Loggy drops and says "Now's your chance" and smiles getting sucked up, which Hammer is astounded. Hammer outlast Donut and it is between him, Card, and Yarny, but He eventually runs out of strength and is out. Episode 12B: Rated M For Merge Hammer does not appear this episode. Episode 13: Field Day Hammer reappears in the B.O.L and sees Softball is elimnated and tells him that Donut is being annoying because he wants someone off his team to win as they are representatives of him. Hammer is about to speak when cut off by Sugary which angers him. Episode 14 - 16 Hammer does not appear in this episodes. Episode 17: "Snow"balls Hammer is seen with Donut and Apple, He burns Donut and says "The only thing you've got double of is eyes." It takes Donut a second to register it as he states, what the heck, and Hammer is supposed to be on his team. And Apple backs him up saying, that Donut is so insultable and how could He resist. And Donut says that they both suck. Episode 18: Powdered Plummit From The Summit Hammer appears as the first contest for being last place. He bluntly states "Listen folks I've got the skills and the wills to not be last place. I don't know my chances, but I've decided to roll with it." She than states "And this show seriously lacks strong males, I mean one is armless and the other refuses to talk" and finally adds "I just hope that if I rejoin it won't be based on gender." Episode 19: Pinecone Caper Hammer appears at the rejoin sitting in his seat. For most of the rejoin He is sitting there in silence. He got 44 votes to rejoin, placing third. He angrily says who cares anyway, I didn't need this show" and gets dropped back into the B.O.L. Episodes 20A and 20B Hammer does not appear in this episodes. Episode 21: A Sea Of Secrets Hammer is seen pushing Loggy off the top of a building in the background in the loser pit while Screwdriver and Card are talking. Category:Metal Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Eliminated Category:W.O.A.H Bunch II Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Mean Category:Super Antagonists Category:Super dummb Category:21st Place Category:Last Category:Contestants Category:In the BOL Category:Males